Baseball Kings and Queens!
The twenty-first episode of Total Pokemon Island. The campers must prepare to play a good old-fashioned game of baseball! However, this time, not one Pokemon will be eliminated, but two! Two captains are chosen, and choose teams strategically, though not everyone is happy with their team placement. One Pokemon snaps and unexpectedly gets a home run. One Pokemon is almost unanimously eliminated, but a small group of others launch a plan to get a second, unexpected target of their choice eliminated. Lastly, one Pokemon is forced to tell a lie to save someone they care about, but the lie goes terribly wrong when someone overhears. Plot An impatient Mew wakes the campers up early for a challenge. After a volley of insults between Mewtwo and Banette, Mew takes matters into his own hands by pulling out his trusty megaphone, which gets the now-angered competitors out of bed. Mew then explains to the campers that he's adding a twist: two Pokemon will be sent home instead of one at the end of the night! This means the two Pokemon with the most votes will both be eliminated. Weavile in particular is eager to use this twist to her advantage. Mew continues explaining that many competitors will be safe in today's challenge, so not everyone needs to worry. He tells them that they're playing an ordinary game of baseball! Two captains will randomly be selected, and one team will have one extra player, determined by a coin flip, due to there being an odd number of competitors remaining. Cacturne and Weavile are selected, and Mewtwo lets Weavile begin picking first. At first, both groups pick their friends/alliance members until Weavile unexpectedly picks Kabutops, deliberately choosing one of Cacturne's friends. Cacturne picks Houndoom although he would have rather picked Scizor, just because he didn't want her to have to play against her boyfriend. Houndoom, naturally, is also relieved not to have to play for Weavile. All campers are eventually chosen except Bronzong, but he is given to Weavile after the coin flip, though she is more annoyed than anything as she considers him "dead weight." After all decisions are made, Weavile's team consists of herself, Charmeleon, Kadabra, Kabutops, Scizor, Mawile, Clefairy, Lileep, and Bronzong, while Cacturne's team consists of himself, Gardevoir, Banette, Houndoom, Gengar, Oddish, Swinub, and Bellsprout. Mew tells the campers to meet at the baseball field in an hour; first team to get ten runs wins! Cacturne asks his team if anyone has played baseball before, but only Gengar and Oddish have. Cacturne places Gengar and Bellsprout in the outfield, Oddish as catcher due to his lack of arms, Banette as the pitcher, himself on third base, Houndoom on second base, Swinub on first base, and Gardevoir as shortstop. Everyone is okay with their positions, so Cacturne resolves to take down Weavile's team. On Weavile's team, Charmeleon volunteers as pitcher, which she approves. Weavile places Lileep as catcher because she's slow. She also puts Bronzong, Kadabra, and Mawile in the outfield, Scizor on second base, herself on first, Clefairy on third, and Kabutops as shortstop. When Kabutops questions how he's even supposed to catch a ball with scythes for hands, Weavile growls that he'll have to figure it out. Clefairy says in a confessional that she would consider losing the challenge just to vote Weavile out, but Weavile still has immunity so that's not possible. Scizor also says in a confessional that Weavile just keeps getting worse and worse. The campers arrive at the baseball field, with Mew and Mewtwo seated in the announcer's section. There is also a wall in the back, which Mew says serves as a border; if a hit takes the ball over the wall, then it counts as a home run. Mewtwo announces the teams, taking the time to insult Banette, but as soon as he is finished, Bronzong speaks up, saying he'd like to use his ticket from the last challenge, which gives him the ability to not participate in one challenge, though it will not give him immunity at the elimination ceremony. Mew is surprised and questions Bronzong, reminding him that if his team loses, he'll be at risk of elimination, but Bronzong says they can't blame him if they lose. Weavile glares at him as he leaves and shouts in a confessional about him ditching them at the last moment. She says she's voting for him if they lose but then pauses, seemingly thinking of something better. The game begins, with Banette throwing the first pitch to Lileep. Lileep struggles to even hold the bat with her tentacles and apologizes to her team when Banette strikes her out easily, as she's not built for sports. Kadabra laughs in a confessional, saying he won't vote for Lileep at all because she's weak and he knows he could take her in the finals. Mawile goes next and lands a good hit after Banette's second pitch, but it is caught in the outfield by Gengar, so she's out. Charmeleon goes third, getting two strikes but a home run on the third try, earning his team one run. Kabutops follows, but is unable to hold the bat due to having scythes for hands, though Weavile gives him a hard time anyway. Banette strikes him out easily, meaning it is now Cacturne's team's turn to bat. Kabutops takes a confessional to speak about the woes of his scythe-arms, saying it's like Cacturne trying to hug a balloon without popping it, or Banette appearing to a kid without scaring it. Bellsprout bats first. He is in fear as Charmeleon's pitches almost hit him. After two pitches, Bellsprout begins getting angry and manages to hit the ball, getting to second base. Oddish goes next, getting a bunt after holding the bat in his mouth. He gets out, but his hit lets Bellsprout get to third. Gardevoir goes next, holding the bat upside-down, as Cacturne explains this to her. Charmeleon thinks this is going to be an easy out if she can't even hold the bat right, but Kadabra suspects Gardevoir is up to something. His suspicions are proven right when Gardevoir immediately slams the ball into the outfield, getting herself to second and Bellsprout home. Bronzong insults Charmeleon's skills, saying he could pitch better than him and angering the fire lizard immensely. Houndoom holds the bat in his teeth as well, but he actually manages a hard hit that gets Gardevoir a run and himself to second. Gengar follows Houndoom, but his ball is caught by Kadabra, who tosses it to Clefairy so she can get Houndoom out at third. This means Team Weavile returns to bat. Weavile gets a small hit, getting herself to first, but Scizor knocks the ball past the wall, so she and Weavile both get home, giving their team a 3-2 run advantage. Kadabra gets to third, but before he did so, he told Clefairy to get hit by the ball but make it look like an accident, as she'll get to walk a base. She does as she's told and his plan works. Unfortunately, Lileep strikes out again next, but Mawile hits the ball far into the outfield. Clefairy is tagged out by Houndoom at second, but Kadabra gets a run. making the score 4-2. Bronzong continues "encouraging" his team, angering Charmeleon, and Charmeleon only gets more angry when Banette strikes him out. This leads to Cacturne's team being at bat again. Banette is up to bat first, but Mewtwo loudly discourages him. In response, Banette sends the ball directly towards Mewtwo, hitting him in the head, and while Mewtwo demands an instant out, Mew apologetically tells him it's only a foul. Banette is still struck out anyway, but Cacturne gets a home run and Swinub gets to first base afterward. Bellsprout goes and gets himself to second and Swinub to third, but Oddish is struck out afterwards again. Charmeleon is determined to strike Gardevoir out after her deceptive play last time, but she gets another home run, meaning she, Swinub, and Bellsprout all get home. Houndoom strikes out right after Gardevoir's run, so it switches to Team Weavile being at bat again. First is Kabutops, who struggles to hold the bat with his scythes. He then slices it to pieces unintentionally, making Mew tell him he's out for property destruction just like Cacturne was during dodgeball. After Kabutops, Weavile gets to second, and Scizor gets a home run, earning them 2 more points. Kadabra goes to bat and intentionally hits the ball directly into Banette's head to sabotage him. This distraction allows Kadabra to get all the way to third. Despite being on his team, Lileep condemns Kadabra for playing dirty, but Weavile is all for it. Mewtwo, of course, is also for it because it's payback for what Banette did to him. Clefairy goes next, hitting a pop fly that is caught easily, and Lileep is struck out immediately. Mawile gets a small hit, and though she is tagged out by Swinub at first base, Kadabra makes it home. Cacturne's team is now up again. Gengar, Banette, and Cacturne all manage to run one base after each of their hits, but they're still down by 2 points compared to Weavile's team. Swinub is struck out easily after Cacturne hits because he's distracted by the scent of Mew and Mewtwo's cookies. Bellsprout goes up next, intimidated by the angry Charmeleon, who tells him he "just got lucky last time." Bellsprout at first is more concerned about getting hurt, which proves founded as Charmeleon meanly hits Lileep (the catcher) and then Bellsprout consecutively with the ball. Mew tells Bellsprout he can take a base, but Bellsprout snaps in anger and demands Charmeleon to pitch to him again. Charmeleon flinches but still thinks he can get Bellsprout out and is shocked when the ball soars over the fence. After Bellsprout's home run, he runs the bases with Gengar, Banette, and Cacturne, and Mew declares Team Cacturne the winners! Bellsprout is cheered on by his ecstatic teammates while Mew deals with Weavile's team. Bronzong taunts his teammates over their loss, and several of them have to be held back from actually hurting him. Mew reminds the campers about the double elimination tonight as well as the fact that Weavile is immune before floating off to let them vote. Charmeleon tells his teammates they're voting off Bronzong, but Kadabra recommends another plan: if everyone else is already voting off Bronzong, then this is their opportunity to get rid of someone they want gone. Weavile thinks it over and decides who she wants, and afterwards realizes she might be able to eliminate Gardevoir soon with a plan she thought up. Mew begins the campfire ceremony. Scizor tells Mew to eliminate Bronzong already, as more than half of the team voted for him. Bronzong is annoyed, saying they can't pin their loss on him, but Clefairy screams that he's just so obnoxious that nobody can stand him. Mew continues with the elimination by awarding the rest of the campers with Pokeblocks beginning with Weavile. Next, Pokeblocks are given to Kadabra, Charmeleon, Scizor, Mawile, and Lileep. This leaves Clefairy and Kabutops in the bottom two. Mew draws out some suspense before giving the last Pokeblock to Kabutops. Scizor is shocked, wondering why they'd get rid of him (despite his bad performance in the challenge). Weavile steps up to take credit, saying Kabutops is a threat, and strong in his partnership with Scizor, and lastly, she got to break up another couple. Kabutops admits defeat but warns Weavile she'll probably be leaving soon too. Scizor catches up with Kabutops, but he tells her she can't blame herself for his elimination and he knows she can beat Weavile. When she remarks about how corny that sounds, they decide to make out instead, but Mewtwo interrupts and sends Kabutops to the confessional. Kabutops says getting out of Cacturne's alliance might have been a bad idea. Still, he's not too upset to leave. He's rooting for Scizor, Cacturne, Gardevoir, or Banette to win, as they're all great friends. He adds that Weavile's time will be up soon and he'll be happy to see that happen. Kadabra outlines his plans, saying that he eliminated a threat with Kabutops, so if he can eliminate Weavile's gang and Scizor, he should have an easy time getting to the finals. Cacturne's team has a party during the elimination ceremony. Lileep, Mawile, and Clefairy show up after the elimination and are welcomed inside, but Gardevoir goes outside for some fresh air. She sees Weavile and Charmeleon, and Weavile says she wants to talk to her. Gardevoir is suspicious, and more concerned when Weavile tells her that both Bronzong and her friend Kabutops got sent home. Gardevoir glares as Weavile tells her she's targeting Cacturne next both because he's strong and because it will hurt her. Gardevoir is worried, wanting to protect Cacturne, so she thinks up a plan: lie to Weavile. She laughs, catching Weavile off guard. Gardevoir tells Weavile that she's been playing Cacturne the whole time: as the prettiest girl on the island, she went to join the "outcasts" like Cacturne, because they'd trust her and want her help. She tells them that eliminating Cacturne is a bad move because he's a gentleman and won't fight a girl like Weavile if he makes it far. Weavile is impressed and admits that she's actually okay with Gardevoir now. Gardevoir tells Weavile she smacked her to keep up her act, and she and Weavile make a "truce" not to go for each other. She wishes Weavile luck in the next challenge before pausing to take a breath, saying she almost got caught. She hears Cacturne's voice behind her; he heard her whole story, and unfortunately, he bought the story just as Weavile had. Cacturne coldly calls her out on using them, saying he should have known, as Gardevoir tries in vain to explain her actions. Cacturne even says it was a good plan, since she was able to use a misfit like him because he was ugly. He says he regrets ever growing to care about her. Gardevoir miserably asks if he's going to try to eliminate her, but he says he's a man of his word and will get her far even if he doesn't like her anymore. Gardevoir is left shocked and speechless. Cacturne enters the party again, seeking out Banette and Gengar. He tells them he's joining their alliance. Banette can see that something's bothering him, but Cacturne tells him nothing is wrong. Cast *Banette *Bellsprout *Bronzong *Cacturne *Charmeleon *Clefairy *Gardevoir *Gengar *Houndoom *Kabutops *Kadabra *Lileep *Mawile *Oddish *Scizor *Swinub *Weavile Hosts *Mew *Mewtwo Trivia Write the text of your article here! Category:Total Pokemon Series